<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calm Me Down by chamomile (steviatea)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737171">Calm Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviatea/pseuds/chamomile'>chamomile (steviatea)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviatea/pseuds/chamomile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole Survivor comforts Piper after she has a nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calm Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Piper’s shaking like a leaf when she wakes up, her body unsteady and her eyes snapping open to a completely dark world around her. Just moments ago, as far as her mind would tell her, she was back in the captivity of the Children of Atom, wrists bound behind her back and a pistol pressed against her temple, the safety clicking off and, presumably, an inevitable bullet firing into her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like the air has been robbed entirely from her lungs, and yet her body cannot stop shaking; she fights not to let the lump in her throat evolve into a full-blown sob. She’s not with the Children of Atom, evidently — nevertheless, she feels incredibly confused and unsafe. When a pair of hands move to touch her, she flinches, gasping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, god, please don’t kill me,” Piper begs, sitting up and then curling in on herself, expecting fully to take her final breath. The illogical part of her mind tells her that it’s definitely a cult member grabbing her to drag her away for an execution. Instead, however, a soothing and familiar voice speaks her in a reassuring tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just me,” the woman tells her softly, her voice gentle and cautious. “Piper, it’s okay. You’re safe, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, thank god, it’s just Blue.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Recognition sets in quickly and Piper allows herself to breathe, her head swimming and her stomach slightly nauseous from the sudden startle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue,” Piper breathes out, her teeth chattering in spite of the warm body that was previously sleeping beside her. There’s a chill running down her spine that she can’t quite shake, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the good kind of chill, that’s for sure. “I’m so glad you’re not…” Trailing off, her voice cracks. Still, a feeling of fear remains in spite of logic, overwhelming her senses; it’s as if she’s not really present, her mind still squirreled away in the depths of a trauma-induced nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue wraps her arms around Piper before she can process words properly, and Piper leans into the much-needed physical contact. “You’re safe,” Blue reassures her, slender fingers running through Piper’s hair as she keeps the reporter steady. “I promise you’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, Piper sniffles. “I know,” she tells Blue, resting her head upon her shoulder. It’s difficult to lose composure like this; during the daylight, she’s got the mental capacity to put on a tougher facade, but she feels much smaller now. Clearing her throat, she lets out a half-hearted scoff. “Jeez, nightmares are the worst.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They really are,” Blue coos back to her, voice tender and kind,  “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper inhales sharply, hesitant about talking about her nightmare, but she trusts Blue, and she really doesn’t want to keep the frightening memory alone. “The Children of Atom had me again. I mean, it felt so vivid, the bullet going through my head, and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She grimaces, a shiver running down her spine at the mere memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only imagine how frightening that must’ve been,” Blue tells her, pulling back from the hug. Piper can barely see her in the darkness of their shared shelter in Sanctuary; the sky must be overcast tonight, as one look toward the window shows little in the way of moonlight or starlight. Even so, Blue manages to find Piper’s cheek, gently running a thumb over her cheek. “I’ll never let those assholes take you again, as long as I’m around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper manages a slight smile, replying faintly, “Thanks, doll.” Leaning in, she presses a kiss to Blue’s lips, reveling in how soft and warm the other woman’s lips feel against her own. It was a sweet, affectionate kiss — a short but genuine expression of love and gratitude. Though, once the kiss was over, she frowned, letting out a sigh. “I don’t know how I’m going to sleep tonight after that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart still beats rapidly, fluttering in her chest. She doesn’t want to disturb Blue’s sleeping schedule, but the adrenaline from fear is undeniable. Blue must be able to feel the way her body trembles in such close proximity, sharing the same bed, as she shifts her position in bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper expects Blue to get up and sleep elsewhere. Instead, Blue sits at the foot of the bed, placing a hand upon Piper’s knee, her touch gentle and feather-light. Piper is suddenly confused as to where this is going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue,” Piper whispers, brows furrowing, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to help,” Blue tells her, her voice drowsy and yet, all the same, soothing. “Please, relax your legs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brows furrowing, Piper manages to relax her legs, allowing herself to lay back down. “Are you sure? I... I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> not at my hottest right now.” At least, she doesn’t feel that way, with panic overcoming most of her senses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay with it?” Blue asks gently, her fingers gentle upon Piper’s thigh as they gently, slowly slide upward. “I really don’t mind giving you a little distraction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, man. I– I mean, of course, I am,” Piper stammers, her face turning hot and eyes widening. “I just… I just feel bad that you’re seeing me like this – or, uh, hearing me like this, I… I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to feel bad about,” Blue softly reassures Piper as she slips Piper’s undergarments down her legs, gently parting her thighs with steady – </span>
  <em>
    <span>if not slightly-calloused</span>
  </em>
  <span> – hands. Piper can feel her heartbeat increase twofold when Blue situates her head between her legs, peppering kisses along her bare thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Blue,” Piper tells her, unable to keep the emotion out of her voice. “I don’t know if I tell you that enough, but I need to now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue’s voice is velvety and soft as she murmurs back, “I love you, too, Piper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper can’t help but contain the gasp when Blue slips her tongue between her legs, the other woman’s breath hot against her sex. With two fingers, Blue makes more room to work further on her, working Piper’s clit with her tongue. Within seconds, Piper can feel herself growing wet in what must be record time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for this,” Piper breathes out, her voice shaky as Blue drags her tongue over her clit. She can feel the memories of her nightmares washing away, her focus shifting wholly to her lover. “You’re incredible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue’s free hand finds Piper’s, taking hold of her hand. She lets out a soft, sweet hum in response, her voice muffled against the skin. Piper can feel every vibration in her voice, the sound of wordless affection practically driving her mad. Her thighs begin to shake as Blue wraps her lips around her clit, beginning to suck against the sensitive bundle of nerves. All the while, Blue’s fingers entangle with Piper’s, holding her hand in such an affectionate manner that Piper’s heart could melt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper’s free hand finds itself upon Blue’s head, brushing loose strands of hair from her face and holding her hair out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue seems to appreciate the help as she lets out a soft laugh beneath her breath, tipping her head upward to look up at Piper. “Aw, Piper. You’re such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentlewoman,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she says rather playfully, pressing a kiss to Piper’s inner thigh. “How are you feeling now? ‘Still doing okay, babe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m – I’m definitely feeling real wound up,” Piper stammers out in admittance, her face hot and her heart rate through the roof. “You’re… you’re not done yet, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue just giggles beneath her breath, an airy sound that only turns on Piper even more than she already was. Every moment she spends with her mouth away from Piper, the more Piper longs for her. “Of course not,” she answers, much to the reporter’s relief. “I’m not stopping until you’re fully relaxed and ready to sleep again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words alone are enough to make Piper swoon, but when Blue once again puts her mouth between her legs, Piper is overcome with a plethora of feelings that words cannot find a name in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Piper all but whimpers out, “Blue, that’s – that’s so generous of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Blue replies as she drags her tongue along Piper’s pussy, dipping into her entrance and causing Piper’s hips to involuntarily buck, successfully eliciting a moan from the reporter. Pulling back for a moment, she adds, “It’s what you deserve. You mean the world to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper doesn’t have time to verbally formulate a response as Blue teases her tongue against her vaginal entrance, causing the reporter to let out a sudden gasp that she felt overtake her entire body. “Y– you mean the world to me, too. You’re amazing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice trembles as she speaks, breathing beginning to turn uneven as she lets Blue work her magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Blue is evidently far too busy to speak, but she does reply by moaning lovingly as she moved her tongue back to Piper’s clit, a noise that’s heavenly to Piper — it only leads to a stronger feeling of arousal. With every flick of Blue’s tongue, Piper grows closer to climaxing, and such is evidenced by the way her legs begin to shake. Blue picks up on this and pauses,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” The woman asks in the most gentle, loving tone ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y– yeah,” Piper stammers rather impatiently, breathless and wanting more. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than okay. Don’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand returns to Blue’s head, fingers running through her hair and hand firm against the back of her head. Blue has no arguments when Piper steadies her mouth against her, tugging slightly against her hair – in fact, she seems to love the guidance, as she lets out a rather enthusiastic noise when the reporter tugs against her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper is overcome with desire as she lays there, fingers deeply laced through the other woman’s hair. Her breaths are heavy, hips gently rocking against Blue’s mouth as she enjoys the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, the faint sound of crickets chirping can be heard, and a slight breeze wafts in from the window. A darkness that at first felt like a bleak, frightening void has shifted into something calming and peaceful, panic and paranoia scurrying to the back of Piper’s mind; sex may not be a cure for trauma, but it sure does serve as a welcoming distraction from an otherwise unsettled mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Piper climaxes, her overactive mind floods with endorphins, and she lets out a cry of delight. Delightful static overshadows panic, and her hold upon Blue’s hand tightens as she allows the pleasure to drown out any remnant of terror that lingered. Her body goes limp, breath heavy and heart drumming in her ears. Blue pulls her hand away from Piper’s, crawling from the end of the bed back to Piper’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue, holy shit,” Piper breathes out, lips parted, evidently out of breath. “You’re the best. You – you want me to do anything for you?” She feels bad not doing anything in return – but Blue just kisses her on the lips, giving her a taste of herself. Piper doesn’t mind at all, though her lips move lazily against the other woman’s, having lost a lot of her stamina from her orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Blue tells Piper when their kiss breaks, stroking the reporter’s cheek gently with her thumb. “Just stay here with me, Piper. You’re all I need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Piper lets out a soft, shallow laugh, still not quite caught up in terms of level breathing. “Of course — I mean, you don’t even have to ask. I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>gladly</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay by your side, Blue,” she replies, pressing a tender and loving kiss to the other woman’s forehead. “No matter what.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a heart full of love, Piper smiles and rolls over onto her side. Tucking one arm beneath her pillow and draping the other over Blue, she snuggles up to the other woman. There’s no denying that she’s grateful to be with a woman who’s not only a supportive, safe presence but an absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span> in bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, Piper falls back to sleep much sooner than she otherwise would have, and she sleeps much better with Blue by her side.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>